


003-2

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义ABO警告





	003-2

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义  
> ABO警告

    Shay的手指按在剑刃上，却没有躲开的意思。

    他深吸了一口气，剑刃随之起伏。

    “我快死了，对吗？”

 

    “是的。”Haytham明言，“所以，是谁？Achilles，还是Adéwalé？”

    “我们回去，我会解释。”

    “……叛徒。”

    “我不是。”Shay突然露出苦笑，“别等你的线人了。他可能早就被拦截，或者策反了。”

 

    “你还真以为我信了你的鬼话？”Haytham用另一只手攥住他的衣领，袖剑死死抵在血管附近，“兄弟会会蠢到对移民局的情况一无所知？会主动把刺客送到我门上？适可而止，Shay Cormac。台词很棒，但你可以下场了。”

    “不，Haytham，与兄弟会、与Achilles都无关，是我主动叛逃的……等我们回去，我一五一十地讲给你，好不好？”

    “我在给你机会。”

    “我没对你撒过谎，Haytham……”

    “如果我告诉你，想在监狱里做掉你的人是我呢？”

    Shay眼底一片惨淡。

 

    “你早就该死了。我的人在监狱里解决了前来救你的刺客，打算撬开你的嘴，得到情报后，再把你扔给里面的帮派——直到Monro向我求情，说你不值得被这样利用——我懂了，Monro是不是也背叛了我？”

    “Monro教授没有！”

    “那么，你用了什么筹码换他在我面前一番低三下四呢？”Haytham恶狠狠地逼问，“你知道你亲爱的教授都说了些什么吗？”

    Shay闭上了眼睛。

    “好，你大可保持沉默。”Haytham咬牙切齿，“你想尝尝被阉了是什么滋味，很好，我会亲自动手。“

    Shay的皮肤被他割破了，血顺着剑刃淌下。

 

    “我清楚，你不会允许一个刺客进入Abstergo，这不是你……”他试图把剑刃拨向一边，“可是，如果我是——Haytham，如果我是个间谍，我不会把自己也玩进去。”他慢慢握住了他的手，“我爱你，Haytham。这句也是实话。”

    “你觉得我会信？”

    “我……不需要你的同情。我不指望自己能活下去了，但你在行动之前，应该听听我的建议。Hope和Liam，Achilles最得意的两个徒弟，没人比我更了解他们……等你成功了，再杀我也不迟。”

    “少来这套！”他咆哮道。“我不会再信你一次，叛徒！”

    “你看着我，Haytham，你有我与兄弟会相通的证据吗？”他定定地望着他，“你说实话。”

    “兄弟会的人给你寄了信！”

    “信是你们的人寄来的。”他低声说。

 

    抵在脖子上的袖剑松了松，血涌了出来。Haytham的眼睛里闪过一丝慌张，但很快又被仇恨填满。“知道这句话意味着什么吗，Shay Cormac？”

    “意味着你是被逼的。有人逼着你端了兄弟会。”

    “没有人，我只听命于我自己！”

    “你恨刺客，但你不会丧失理智。”他笑得凄凉，或许根本不是笑，只是一种宽慰，“除非有人逼迫你采取行动——我们很像，我们都曾身不由己。但至少，我努力过了。”

 

    人群再度爆发出欢呼。两条白鲸在水下组合成心形。音乐在继续。

    “我不是那种情愿苟活的人，可是……求求你，再留我一段时间，”他的眼睛飘向下方，一楼，“让我做诱饵也好，就……让我参与到你们的计划中。我知道你不会信我，但是……但是你根本不了解兄弟会……你需要我……”

    “你能做什么？把我们都卖给兄弟会？”Haytham猛地拽住他的领子，让袖剑又划出一道伤。

    “这……不是威胁。你可以留着我，也可以……现在就杀了我……亲手。”

    “你都知道些什么？”

    “没……没多少。”

    “那天晚上，你就看出来了，对不对？”

    “……是的。”

    “所以，你在演戏？”

    “你一定会把我的反应报告给寄信者的。”

 

    Haytham挤出一个怪异的笑容，仿佛对方是一头关在笼子里的外星生物。

    “这是你自己的选择，Shay。”他说，“我对待叛徒，从不手下留情。”

    “我……我从未后悔过。我没有错，我知道，我只是追求了我想要的东西。信条，平衡，还有，你……你说，没人能掌控自己的运气。可是我想，我曾经是掌控过的……”他苦涩地咽下一口唾液，“只是它现在用尽了而已。”

    “你从来就没有！你只是我的工具。我还高估了你的价值——你一无是处。”

    Shay捏住了他的手腕，没有用力。他不再看他，而是始终盯着一楼。

 

    “你真的清楚我为什么来这儿吗？”

    Shay的眼神不断游移，飘向下方——人群，玻璃幕墙。抓着他腕子的手稍稍用力了些。

    “我会讲给你听，但是，现在，我们先出去……我们得离开这儿，得快。”

    “你是怎么知道的？”

    “Haytham，”他的声音中带了异样的哀求，“我不会逃走的，我跑不掉……但现在我们得走了。我们必须走。”

    “你……”

 

 

    Shay突然一把钳住他的手腕，用另一只手抓住他的小臂，用力一扭。Haytham呻吟着向后仰去，袖剑的剑刃在空中划出雪亮的弧线，带起一道溅起的血浆。他看到Shay游隼一样一跃而下，将一个人扑倒在地。游人惊恐地尖叫，推搡着，逃离他们。Shay把那个男人的头扭向一旁——他发出一声哀嚎。但还没结束。

    另一个刺客从人群中窜出来，朝Shay扑过去，但后者顺势一个翻滚，趁着他踉跄，抬肘击中他的后背。他从后面扼住刺客的脖子，想把他掀倒在地，但刺客弹出了袖剑。他挣脱，趁Shay捂住受伤的右臂，刺来一剑，被Shay挡开，接着挨了一拳。等到Shay又挥出一拳，他侧身闪避，攻击对方下盘。

    谁知Shay靠着身高优势，照着他的脸来了一下。男人捂着脸步步后退，直到墙角。他摸出一个东西，哆嗦着将它拆开。Shay见状，欲夺下那个细长的装置，男人急忙挥舞袖剑。暗红四溅，Shay忍痛揪住他的头发，把他的头磕在墙上，一下，两下。男人不动了。

    Shay撑起身子，一只针管扎在他的肩上。他拔掉它，踉踉跄跄朝着Haytham的方向跑去。距楼梯还有五六米。两个穿保安服的人赶过来。Shay抬头，正对上Haytham冰冷的眼睛。

    其中的黑人趁机扑过来，两个人一起箍住他的手，将他死死压在地上。

    Haytham面无表情地走下楼。

 

    “这就是兄弟会里一个文员的身手？”他讽刺地问，“Achilles的手下还真是卧虎藏龙。”

 

    Shay被压在地板上，动弹不得。剧痛和眩晕遮蔽了他的视线，他只能依稀看到Haytham的两条腿。咒骂和惊恐的祈祷环绕着他，腥气充满了他的鼻腔。

    “你觉得，我会带着一个叛徒，单枪匹马和线人接头？”

    “你要的不是情报……”

    “不仅是。现在倒好，你死不了了。”Haytham冲那两个人抬抬下巴，“带回去。”

 

 

 

    烈日依旧高悬。他们出了海洋馆大门，一辆黑色宾利等在外面。

    他们把Shay塞进车后座。两个手下坐到了前边，Haytham则毫不在意地拉开另一侧车门，和Shay坐在一起。

    “为什么要跳下去？”等到车子行驶在宽阔的路上，Haytham突然开口。

    “他们是冲你来的。”

    Haytham侧目瞥了他一眼：Shay软绵绵地倒在车座上，衬衫被汗水和血浸透。他的额头，颈侧，手臂和大腿，各有几道皮外伤，还在渗着血。

    “他们不敢杀我。”

    “……但他们会把那玩意注射进你的身体。”Shay摇摇头，“玩袖剑，圣殿永远比不过刺客。另外，你那把不错，是你父亲的？”

    “我父亲不是刺客。”

    “够了，Haytham。”他疲惫地说，“我也是刺客的儿子。”

    车子继续行驶。

 

    约15分钟后，黑色宾利驶入繁华的城区。四人始终保持安静，直到Shay率先打破。

    “Haytham，你的线人……不，那两个刺客……他们要给你什么？”

    他又看了他一眼。Shay脸上的汗水更多了，呼吸也愈加粗重。

    “N9。我坏了omega先生的小小产业后，作为意外发现，找到了这个。”他答道，“兄弟会在旧大陆的总部正在研究人为控制发情期的药物，这是最新一代的样品。”

    “所以，他和兄弟会达成了合作？”

    “没错。对于临床实验，妓//院是个最好的选择。而兄弟会也需要他在海关的势力。如果是我，我也会这样——各取所需。”

    他突然伸出手摸了摸Shay的脸。“看来你了解的也没那么多。”

    Shay闭上眼睛，小声呜咽了一下，捉住了他的手，很快又甩开。Haytham嗤笑，他的目光像是要把他全身的皮剥下来。

    “你是个英明的团长，Haytham。你会是个伟大的领袖。”Shay捂住脖子上的伤口，“只是，别……别痛恨自己。恨会蒙蔽你的视线……”

    “我不需要一个叛徒来教我做人。”Haytham打断他。

    Shay无奈地笑了，“你的运气操之在你。”

 

    Abstergo的大楼出现在地平线尽头。车子停稳后，Haytham推开车门，头也不回地走向侧楼。他身后，两个手下把Shay拽出来，架着他前行。Shay似乎已经昏过去了，汗水沿着脖颈，不断淌下，一部分渗进了伤口里。他们选择了一条偏僻的通道，上了电梯，直达17楼。

    中午的楼层空荡荡的。两个人按Haytham的吩咐，把人拖进了老板的办公室，Benjamin Church已经等在那儿。他为Shay简单清理了伤口，并取了他的唾液和血液。

    “Master，为什么不把他送到地下去？”Church收拾好医疗箱，准备离开。

    “你已经得到需要的东西了。”Haytham言简意赅地提醒他。

    Church耸耸肩，推门出去。Haytham在他身后反锁上门，才缓缓踱回到Shay身边。

 

    “需要我，还是抑制剂？”

    “你……你不必这样羞辱我……”Shay躺在地板上，痛苦地蜷缩起来，“我不要需要那玩意……毙了我，或者用袖剑割了我的喉咙……给我个痛快……”

    “你最好再考虑一下。”按理来说，他才应该离开。空气中浓烈的信息素让他无法呼吸。

    “让……让我死吧……求你……”

    他把他翻过来，发现他根本不在看他——他的瞳孔已经不再聚焦了，额头和脸颊烫得厉害，胸口可怕地起伏着。他浑身上下，没有一处不在颤抖；但他一动不动。

    发情加速了血液循环。再过二十分钟左右，他会进入休克状态，直到死去。

 

    Shay听见熟悉的声音，看到那个人，跨坐在自己身上，开始解扣子。

    “我不会让你死的，Shay Cormac。”他恶狠狠地说，“你必须知道，你除了能满足我外，一无是处。”

 


End file.
